Sense amplifiers are often used in memory circuit applications wherein relatively small voltage differences between bit lines are sensed to determine the data states of memory cells. While conventional sense amplifiers have been capable of sensing small voltage differentials, most have been unable to sense bit line input voltages without the use of additional input isolation devices. The low input impedence in a typical sense amplifier requires greater loading being applied to the sampled bit lines. Furthermore, most sense amplifiers cannot amplify a bit line voltage differential to a substantial full-rail (Vdd or Vss) voltage level.